Savoy
The Kingdom of Savoy (or The Kingdom of Savoy and the Crown Countries) is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1058. Major cities include Turin, the capital, Bard, Bedollo and Ferrara. The Chief Minister is Anselm, Duke of Ferrara. Savoy consists of the Kingdom of Savoy, and eight constituent nations, or Crown Countries (The County of Savoy, the Duchy of Ivrea, the Duchy of Milan, the Duchy of Ferrara, the Duchy of Capua, the Grand Duchy of Tuscany, the Lordship of Bologna and the Giudicato of Arborea). The Territory of the Kingdom of Savoy is divided (seperately from the other nations) into 9 Provinces. Racism and intolerance towards Lombards is common in Savoy, with the only exceptions being the italisized Lombards of Ivrea and Ferrara, however people from Capua are still treated rather harshly. History The County of Savoy was one of the final nations created during the period of Frankish fragmentation (638-774), formed just outside the diminishing Frankish sphere of influence, called "the New Marches" by Frankish historians, due to the fact that all of these states, except Savoy, later became part of the Frankish Kingdom. Savoy was created by Humbert, of mixed Gaul origin, probably descending from Provence. Though the family was not Frankish it adopted Frankish titles, personal and reign names, in part due to a large amount of Franks traveling through the New Marches, consisting of immigrants, legions of various Frankish factions as well as deserting legions. It is said Humbert, then holder of a minor estate, hired one such band in order to carve out a fief for himself. He is first known to have seized the city of Sion around 754, proclaiming himself the "Duke of Sion". In 755 he defeated Heden, Count of Ayent and in 756 he defeated Acfred, "King of Geneve", acquiring the cities of Geneve and Aosta. In order to maintain good relations with the other surrounding marches, he abandoned the use of the title of Duke and named himself the first Count of Savoy, and formaly acknowlegded the sovereignity of Sereus, Lord of Saxon. Subsequent Counts remained under the sovereignity of the Lords of Saxon until 854 when Humbert Egino formaly swore an oath of alliegance to the Kindom of Ivrea, which resulted in the Lords of the New Marshes not interfering into Savoyan affairs. However in return Savoy became a player of the political struggle of Italy, being at first on the side of the Lombard conquerers and the Kingdom of Ivrea. However not long after the Battle of Tusculum in 950, duke (the County was promoted to a Duchy by the King of Ivrea in 948) Thomas II formaly broke all agreements with Ivrea and proclaimed himself the final defender of the native Latin populations. By 957 the former Kingdom of Ivrea was divided between Savoy and Spoleto, made into an autonomous Duchy in 964. Constant war with the state of Spoleto became the norm, and Savoy began to reffer to itself as the "Last Latin Kingdom", and Heir to Alba Longan and Roman civilisation. In 996 Savoy permanently lost Geneve to the Frankish Kingdom, which resulted in the formation of the final Franko-Savoyan boarder, confirmed as such by a treaty signed by Duke Peter I in Ratisbon in 997. The deal was universaly hated and resulted in the Duke's assasination within a week of returning to Turin. In 1049, upon conquering half of the Giudicato of Gallura on Sardinia, Duke Thomas III declared Savoy elevated to the status of Kingdom. However he was killed in an uprising in the Savoyan holdings in Gallura less then three weeks later. His heir, King Peter II subdued the uprising, however managed to make no further headway into colonising Sardinia. In 1105, after both Savoy and Spoleto had become Imperial Member Nations, the Spoletan goverment secretly allied itself with the Sardinian Giudicati and supplied them with men and weapons, which resulted in Savoy losing all but one port within Sardinia by 1107. As a result King Umberto IV borrowed money from the Frankish Kingdom (not a member nation until 1345) as well as hiring Frankish mercenaries, and set out to retake Gallura and all of Sardinia. He managed to regain a third of the previous colony, however he died during an outbreak of malaria on the northern portion of the island in 1115, after which no further attempts to colonise Sardinia were undertaken until Peter III's expedition in 1155. The results of this expedition were conquest of half Gallura and the establishment of a colony in Cagliari. Peter III undertook three more campaigns (1157,1163 and 1171) however the gains during there were minimal, largely due to an increased supply of weapons and volunteers from Spoleto to the Sardinians. Amadeus VIII attempted to put a stop to this by offering to colonise Sardinia alongside Spoleto, which was first agreed upon by Duke Lambert I in 1186, however his death the next year prevented the deal from ever being finalised. Still, Amadeus at least secured a treaty in 1189 in which Lambert II swore not to permit his citizens from illegaly supplying the Sardinian natives with guns (this was formaly illegal, but breach of this law was never prosecuted, except as an excuse in political trials). However he refused to ban Spoletans from traveling to Sardinia on their own, since it was "impossible to regulate, and was a violation of the rights of the people of Spoleto". In 1195 another uprising took place in Gallura, however it was defeated with the aid of the Guidicato of Arborea, which formaly became a vassal of Savoy in 1196. The remainder of Sardinia was conquered by Peter V in 1405. The three other Guidici were permitted to hereditarily retain their titles, however the Guidici of Arborea retained his rule of and autonomy, becoming a Constituent Country in 1407. In 1477 Philip III began a project of reconstruction of Turin, aiming to make it into a "Second Rome". By 1515 a large part of the city had been reconstructed in a quasi-classic Roman style, which was continued at intervals by succeeding Kings, as part of an effort to be recognised as the new head of the Jovian Religion, and the Salian Priests, instead of the King of Rome, donating large amounts of money to the priesthood and organising the construction of extremely large religious buildings. Administration The Kingdom of Savoy is administered by the Roman Senate of Savoy, a formally declared continuation of the Senate of Rome. The head of the Senate is called the Pater of Senate. The Senate was formed in 1052 when a council consisting of members of the Sestius, Furius, Atilius and Potitius families, many of whom were living in exile in Savoy for decades or centuries. The newly formed Senate declared it was simply "resuming it's activitiy" interrupted by the dissolution of the Senate by the Duke of Spoleto in 797. As Savoy decrees the Roman Faith to be the state religion, religious duties are governed by the Calate Assembly of Savoy, presided over by the Pontifex Maximus of Savoy. The Calate Assembly has the right to pass laws relating to religion without confirmation of Senate, only recquiring the vocal approval of the King. The Assembly was formed in 1057 following a declaration of the Senate, when Socrates Herminius, heir and descendent of Helladius Herminius, the final Pontifex Maximus of the Calate Assembly of Rome, who was removed from office in 755, but refused to hand over the sacred scrolls of his ancestor, Ascanius Herminius and of Icarus Curtius, who independently codified the Jovian religion and established a religious order during the early Roman Kingdom, presented these scrolls to the Senate, which then named him the first Pontifex Maximus of Savoy and charged him with continuing to guard the secrets of the scrolls. The King's of Savoy's attempts to be universaly recognised as the head of the Jovian faith have failed to be able to permit any Savoyan monarch to ever read these books, or learn of their contents. Divisions Constituent Nations * Savoy (County) * Ivrea * Milan * Ferrara * Capua * Tuscany * Bologna * Arborea Provinces * Turin * Genoa * Parma * Modena * Merano * Ancona * Lecci * Civita * Solarino List of Counts of Savoy House of Humbert * Humbert (Duke of Sion 754-756) 756-782 * Ricchar 782-792 * Amadeus 792-809 * Theudebert 809-818 * Chlothar 818-821 * Theuderic Amadeus 821-832 * Poppo I 832-844 * Radulf 844-852 * Humbert Egino 852-860 * Ranulf 860-866 * Peter 866-870 * Thomas Amadeus 870-878 * Amadeus I 878-888 * Amadeus II 888-903 * Thomas I 903-919 * Amadeus III 919-931 * Umberto I 931-946 * Aeneas I 946-948 List of Dukes of Savoy * Aeneas I (946-948) 948-953 * Thomas II 953-965 * Amadeus IV 965-973 * Aeneas II 973-981 * Peter I 981-997 * Amadeus V 997-1003 * Umberto II 1003-1036 * Umberto III 1036-1046 * Thomas III 1046-1049 List of Kings of Savoy * Thomass III (1046-1049) 1049 * Peter II 1049-1064 * Aeneas III 1064-1080 * Amadeus VI 1080-1092 * Umberto IV 1092-1115 * Amadeus VII 1115-1135 * Philip I 1135-1153 * Peter III 1153-1185 * Amadeus VIII 1185-1211 * Thomas IV 1211-1237 * Numitor I 1237-1246 * Aeneas IV 1246-1285 * Amadeus IX 1285-1303 * Philip II 1303-1318 * Peter IV 1318-1333 * Umberto V 1333-1356 * Numitor II 1356-1380 * Amadeus X 1380-1400 * Peter V 1400-1421 * Amadeus XI 1421-1438 * Peter VI 1438-1472 * Philip III 1472-1498 * Numitor III 1498-1516 * Umberto VI 1516-1540 * Aeneas V 1540-1562 * Thomas V 1562-1588 * Philip IV 1588-1621 * Latinus I 1621-1634 * Thomas VI 1634-1644 * Philip V 1644-1669 * Numitor IV 1669-1693 * Umberto VII 1693-1719 * Aeneas VI 1719-1726 * Latinus II 1726-1751 * Philip VI 1751-1770 * Aeneas VII 1770-1787 * Umberto VIII 1787-1805 * Thomas VII 1805-1825 * Latinus III 1825-1849 * Peter VII 1849-1873 * Amadeus XII 1873- ** Crown Prince Thomas Demograhpics The Population of the Kingdom is 16 029 000. * Italians 70 % * Lombards 11 % * Franks 9 % * Hungarians 5 % * Bohemians 4 % * Others 1 % Religion * Jovianism 65 % * Vanir Faith 10 % * Wodenism 6 % * Istenian (Magyar) Faith 5 % * Triglav (Slav) Faith 4 % * Riminian Christianity 6 % * Others 4 % Notable Citizens * Asep Kabocha, private Florist Free Mage * Eolus, Boarder Guard * Stemnio Da Rosa, Boss of the Da Rosa mafia